halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SPARTAN-077/Archive 2
Realistically Fictional This is JWR of the IRC. Can I use you in a story revolving around a tournament between Halo Fanon/Halopedia users? However, there's a twist in this tournament... you must pick a fictional character whom also competes (examples include even the likes of things like Shrek, which has already been picked). Remember, this fictional character can't be fanfiction nor can it be your own. You can't use already picked characters, which you can find whom everyone has picked on the project page: User:Jolly W. Roberts/Realistically Fictional. YOU! What's goin on? -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 17:58, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Cheers, [[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 05:23, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Congrats! Congratulations on becoming Admin! I know you'll do a good job. Ciao, Congratulations, SPARTAN-077! Odysseas-spartan-53 09:30, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Hey What's going on Mr. 077? -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 23:00, 4 September 2008 (UTC) If you were wondering, I was Ceeo on the IRC a few minutes ago. -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 23:05, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Ah. Well, congrats on becoming a Sysop. :) -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 23:15, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Do your job well. To help you, here are some texts: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Admin_guide http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Common_mistakes They helped me. -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 23:20, 4 September 2008 (UTC) A formal confirmation Some administrative housekeeping Dear SPARTAN-077, Congratulations again on your administratorship. :) I'm pleased to have you guys onboard to help, and hope that we can fruitfully work together on many HFFW matters. However, there's a bit of housekeeping to do that comes with your administratorship— 1. Self-Description - Please submit to me a short, modest paragraph that describes yourself (online, and optionally, RL), your time on HFFW, and your views towards changes you would like to implement and also how you think you will contribute to the wikia. 2. IRC Operatorship - Please submit to me your hostmask for IRC so you may be added to the #halo-fanon operator list. If you do not have a hostmask, please register with Freenode IRC. You can ask me for directions on this. 3. Email address - Please promptly send an email to relentlessrecusant@gmail.com from your preferred email address so that we can communicate. Once again, congrats! It'll be a good time. :) Please get back to me on the aforementioned items on a timely matter. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 02:54, 6 September 2008 (UTC) KYU You've ever felt the urge to make a Kig-Yar (Jackal), but thinks the Kig-Yar Pirates are too brutal and stuff or you just wanna try the Kig-Yar in a new way? Well then, you (and anyone else on this site) is free to make a Jackal character from the Kig-Yar Union, the AUR "good guy" counterpart to the pirates. The Kig-Yar Union makes the Kig-Yar more powerful and interesting than ever, with the race's first real non-pirate military. If you're interested, just go ahead and make one, then put it into the "Notable Kig-Yar" Section on the page (the link to the page is in the title of this message). You have questions about how to make one, then ask me. Ciao, PS: The KYU has been accepted as an official Faction in the Necros Project by Ajax, so there are no contradictions or anything with them. Does that mean that you want to make one? I'd be glad to help you with that. While I'm at it, I may as well explain how you make a kig-yar of the union specifically. So here's the drill with the names: *They go with two consonants and one vowel, such as Yeg, Jak and Bok. However, in the KYU, based on the information of Shipmistress Chur'R-Yar, I've decided that a Kig-Yar that's of Shipmaster/Shipmistress rank or higher gets to add a sign like this directly after their last name: ' + a big letter + a line (-) + a last name similar to the structure of the first name, for example: first, the jackal was known as Dok, but after becoming Grand Senator, his name became Dok'G-Zan. If you want to get a little better explanation, look at the Halopedia page. Now, about what to make: *The KYU Jackals are divided into 3 classes: Civilians (normal Clan-members, peasants, workers etc.), Military (Army, Navy and Shocktrooper (their version of the ODSTs and SepcOps Elites)) and Senators. **The Civilians can never get high into society unless they belong to a clan and gets rich (success in life is determined by money, which ensures better positions in society and more females/males (in other words:CHIX/GUYZ for a whole mating season!)). For example, a peasant can never reach a higher position unless he manages to become rich in some miraculous way, so that he may be accepted into a clan and then given better jobs like merchant, baker, soldier etc. **Soldiers are always accepted members of a clan (IE peasants are not allowed to become soldiers unless being accepted in a clan, this to prevent rebellions by giving rebellious peasants weapons). They are given better training than ever before, and can now do many myriads of strategies, like "turtles" (a roman formation, check wikipedia if you don't know what it is already) and phalanxes. For more info, check the KYU article. **Senators are the richest members of the 12 clans, often but not necessarily the heads of their respective clans. The richer a clan is, the more seats in the senate the clan gets. Senators automatically gets to add the extra letters to their names like the Shipmasters do. The Grand Senator is the richest (or sometimes the most competent, depending on the winning clan's choice) member of the richest clan (IE, the one with most seats) in the Senate. For more info, check the KYU article, the Senate article, the Grand Senator article or the Dok'G-Zan article. Now go and make an awesome KYU Kig-Yar/Jackal! Anymore questions, then just ask. Ciao, Vespera Invite RE T-69 Tactical Medic-Aid Drone. I've got a M16A8 and a Anti-Gravity-Accelerator article in the works two, with both of them written but neither typed. I've also got a Machina article and a M6E article in the works, not yet written. Why? I suspected as much. If you find flaws or copied stuff (many of my articles were written some time ago, so I would be surprised if there weren't any) please point them out. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. I find myself feeling similiar to O'Malley must've felt--I just am trying to stay sensible and polite. Your Pictures I hope these are ok. I done two, one standing and one crouching. Good luck with you article(s) 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 16:09, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Your Welcome =] 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 16:44, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Revival of The Grave's Legacy The RP has been revived. New rules have been implemented and new enemies are expected to appear soon. Be prepared... Little_Missy - 19:32, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Your Haunting lol =P Your SPARTAN is that just a normal Mark VI or Scout? Say Cheese! Take a look. 17:35 (UTC) 17 October 2008 Re. You! Have you made any new fiction in a while? O_o -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 18:06, 19 October 2008 (UTC) D= That sucks. -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 18:15, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Your Pictures ... again Here they are sorry it took so long. Say Cheese! Take a look. The Grave's Legacy has started!! Teh RPZZZZ -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 04:38, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Re: TGL As of now, the battle will start off with a UNSC/ONI Transmission either by Delta Team Curt or Spartan-091 (They have the respected files and minor spoilers). So, as of now, all users are to post some introduction about their characters. This in turn would tell more about the characters other than what is stated in their article (The way they behave, the way they lived through the post Flood Attack at the Ark, etc). If the RP takes too long to start with, then I'll ignite it. KAC- 15:26, 16 November 2008 (UTC) The Battle has begun! SPARTAN Coop It's fine by me... just know that Jared works for ONI, and their objective comes first. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 01:58, 19 November 2008 (UTC) I am going to post the meeting of the SPARTANs in a breifing later today, so any specific things you want me to know about about 077, let me know. Sarathos Invite Attack? That's what it sounds like from K4's post. -- Sgt. johnsonArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis User:Sgt.johnson/SPARTAN-290 01:47, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Operation: GROUND UP Kilo-Six will be deployed on the UNSC Odysseus, along with the 25th Fleet to New Hope. From there, they will recive information of the UNSC Trafalgar's location. They will deploy via Pelican Dropship/Gunship (D77H-D/GS) to the Trafalgar There, they will blind the mutineers to any infiltration by disabling various systems abouard ship, while remaining covert about it. I will no longer be commandeering your SPARTAN after we reach the Trafalgar, however, I will issuing tasks for your SPARTAN to complete in any way you see fit. Eventually, we will regroup and confront the mutineering crew and we will go from there. for now, the only real parameters are: *As little as possible interaction with mutineers. You may have your character kill one of them IF they get in the way, but we want the mutineers to know as nothing of our team's presence there. If you kill a mutineer, it WILL come back to haunt your character. *You may complete the tasks i'll assing in any way you see fit, taking the above note into account. Please, don't start a rucuss. *You may have some of the regular crew assist you in thse tasks. **There is a chance i'll contact you for something I have planned dealing with the viral infection on the ship. However, it's best that nothing be mentioned of the infection after we split up. I will post Kilo-Six's arrival on the Trafalgar after the UNSC Fleets arrive at New Hope. You may do whatever you want to have your character prepare untill the Fleets arrive. If you have any questions, leave them on my talk page. Thx for your cooperation. Thanks! :) Dear SPARTAN-077, I'm honored by your acceptance, and considerably look forward with working with your SPARTAN character. I have made an extensive post on the RP page that I hope you approve of, and which outlines some particulars of the subplot. The post of course is tuned for thematic and literary purposes — the subplot, if all goes well, will definately not seem as rigid as I have portrayed it. If you do elect to continue, there will be a considerable amount of operational and personal autonomy. I am an advocate of freeform RPing, so there will definately be plasticity in the direction we embark on together. I hope to hear back from you soon. :) Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 06:59, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Official request Dear SPARTAN-077, You are recieving this message becasuse your name is listed as one of the participants of the [[RP:The Grave's Legacy|roleplay The Grave's Legacy]]. Because of my recent dissocation from the project, please refrain from using the UNSC Department of Strategic Intelligence, the [[UNSC Meridian Rays|UNSC Meridian Rays]], Beah Schore, or any other element pertaining to Halo: Vector in any of your current or any of your future activities in pertinance to the RP. Thank for your for anticipated cooperation. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 22:05, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Halo Fan Fiction Wikia, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat Harvard Stem Cell Institute, Harvard University, and Howard Hughes Medical Institute UMDNJ-RWJ University Hospital, Department of Surgery UMDNJ-RWJ Medical School, Department of Neuroscience & Cell Biology Rutgers University, School of Arts and Sciences UNSCDF/ONI Special Operation Notice Email for your immediate attention (RE: Halo Fanon:First Annual Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Awards} Dear Administrator SPARTAN-077, I have recently sent out an email to your email account regarding the Halo Fanon:First Annual Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Awards. Please see it immediately and confirm or propose changes to the current rules and categories. Thank you in advance for your prompt attention. :) Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 02:23, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Addendum: S-077, you haven't gotten this email yet because I don't have a personal private email address for you yet. Please submit your email address to relentlessrecusant@gmail.com immediately - the HFFW admins frequently circulate private emails and as an admin, we'd like you to be included in some decision making of interest. Thanks :) FANON OF THE YEAR!!! Go out there, nominate, and vote dude! -- Sgt. johnson 00:59, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Admin Discussion via Email As far as I'm aware, you have yet to email any of the other admin. From what I've heard, you've stated to RR that you don't think we need your opinion on matters. To put this frankly, I don't care if you feel that way or not. The admin discussions held over email are for more than just discussing. We are a team, and I would much appreciate if you would participate. Lack of communication lead to serious problems with H*bad, and I will not see that happening again. You already have RR's email, but if you don't want to email him, my email is brebuga4@gmail.com. If you really don't want to partake in this team, leave me a message. Otherwise, I suggest you begin participating in admin discussion. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 08:42, 14 December 2008 (UTC) For private matters, yes, IRC and Talk Pages are as good as extinct. I prefer for admin discussion and the like to be closed door, so that admins don't feel pressure from individuals who might give them crap to make decisions, and I also prefer to keep conflict within the admin team private as much as possible (if we could have settled the issues with H*bad via email rather than in the forums, that would have been wonderful). IRC and Talk Pages provide no privacy. You could get an IM like Skype (several of the admin have it), or email us. It isn't like we're going to pass out your email to anyone other than the admin of the site or anything like that. And Ajax and I are the only people with potential to become serial killers later in life, and since Ajax lives in Britain, I'm the only one you'd have to worry about tracking you down and dismembering you, so you really have nothing to fear, because I'd track down Relentless first and you'd have ample warning to flee your house and change your name (I'm joking of course, but the point stands :P). :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 06:25, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Email is far more convenient. The chances of all of us being on simultaneously is so low that I think we'll both be struck by lightning simultaneously before it happens. Thus, for everyone to hear everyone else's opinion without anyone else trying to summarize it, email is the optimal way to go. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 07:37, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Didn't I just get done explaining how we wanted to do this privately, and that talk pages didn't provide that privacy? Really, what's the big deal with you not wanting to give out your email to a couple of admins? Relentless and myself have provided means by which you can do this without anyone but the admin team learning your email, and I've given you some assurance as to the probability of one of us tracking you down and killing you (did you know that, statistically speaking, you are more likely to be sexually assaulted by a teacher or doctor than someone from the Interwebz?), so I just can't understand why you are trying so hard to wriggle out of participating as an admin. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 06:24, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :Hi SPARTAN-077; if it would make you feel comfortable, you can create a "dummy email" on something like gmail (http://www.gmail.com) or make an email alias so none of us have to know your real email. Looking forward to speaking to you soon, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 06:26, 21 December 2008 (UTC) WARDOG RP Tango-Golf-Lima The time has come. Your mission is critical. Humanity depends on it. Mission Directives |''' Jump Point RE: BVA Dear SPARTAN-077, Sounds good! Would be glad to finally have a chance to write with you! :) [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'''RelentlessRecusant]] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 22:05, 16 January 2009 (UTC) World War Three Announcement My WW3 story will be kicking off soon. You said I could use you as one of the characters earlier, so would you please go to the WW3 page and give your character a name, rank and faction please? Note the following about ranks: *The GLA, Golden Dragon, and Ten Rings do not use true ranks *The UN, Jungle Spirits, China, Russians and LACA use the same ranks as current US ranks. (if the Chinese and/or Russians use different ranks, please inform me of this) *The Nazis use the same ranks as they did in WW2 (somebody please inform me of these, as I've little to no knowledge of them exactly) *New Islamic Empire ranks will be made shortly. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 17:33, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Trouble I'm still having trouble with people on the IRC. Now they're insulting my non-humour articles. Come to #colbertology please. I need to show you something. ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 21:39, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Message Give me a message when you're on the IRC at #colbertology. I'll meet you there. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 21:56, 10 February 2009 (UTC) xD LOL not to be rude or anything!?!? HAHA! You're the one who started all this. You're the only reason AJax 013 can still pin this ban on me: you're an administrator and you are ''never, EVER wrong, unfair, biased, etc. Seriously, you might as well not even bother writing Not to be rude or anything, you might as well have kicked me in the face like Chuck Norris =P [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 23:36, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Uh... what do you mean? [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 01:06, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ? How was getting me banned from the IRC keeping me out of trouble? :[ [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 01:18, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Sad to see you think I'm a complete asshole B( I wasn't trying to fight with you, I was just asking a question... sorry if it seemed like I was trying to start something... [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 01:27, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Not Sockpuppeting Hey SPARTAN-077, it's Meat and Taters. I just wanted to inform you that I don't always use the same computer to do things here. Very rarely will I use this computer. This should be apparent becuase my IP address is different. I just wanted to tell you that I'm not sockpuppeting. Besides, you know it's me because I remembered the pass-word to my account. So... don't ban me. =P [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 22:22, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for welcoming me to this site. I know some people who have read the stuff here and since I write Halo fanfiction at home I was told to come here. SheWhoKnows 23:08, 17 March 2009 (UTC)